


What not to do at a job interview (But get the job anyway)

by MezInWonderland



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU Job interview, M/M, fail!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 22:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MezInWonderland/pseuds/MezInWonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title pretty self explanatory but the Job isnt all Harry gets</p>
            </blockquote>





	What not to do at a job interview (But get the job anyway)

Harry was nervous. He didn’t really know why. It was only a summer job, meant to get him some money to pay for driving lessons, so as not to burden his mum.  But it was his first interview and he was nervous, he didn’t know what to do or what to say. He’d dressed nice. Or at least his mum said he looked nice. He’d tried to tame his hair, worn a nice shirt and jeans that looked as if they were painted on. He could do this. He could. He cou..

 

“Harry Styles you can go in.” Yeah he couldn’t do this. He couldn’t. Then a boy..? man? Angel.. appeared from the room. “Well are you coming in?” Harry’s doubts were banished from his mind as he felt his body inexplicably called to the room. Well not inexplicably. The man was gorgeous. Beyond gorgeous. Harry was pretty certain what he was feeling right now was something similar to love at first sight. If that existed. Huh. Yeah.

_Number 1 on things not to do at a job interview: Take too long to get to the room so the employer has to come out a second time._

He hurried into the room and took the seat offered to him.

“So. Mr Styles, why do you want to work for me?”

“I.. I need money. I don’t have any.” Oh great going Harry, too honest, too pathetic, too poor.

“Oh yeah? Why?” and the man looked so interested and Harry had had this on his chest for too long, that it just all came out.

“My mum, we haven’t got a lot, she’s trying to pay for driving lessons for me but it means she’d have to get a 5th job and it’s not fair and I just want to help.”

_Number 2: Don’t pour out your life story to someone you don’t even know._

“I’m Louis.” That was his reply? Harry was beyond confused right now but he didn’t seem to have ruined his chance so far.

“Um.. Harry.”

“I know.” But Louis was smiling. So it’s okay that Harry is making an idiot of himself.

“I’m sorry, I’m just nervous. I’ve never done this before.”   
“We’ll try again. Don’t worry.” He smiled at Harry gently, giving him courage. “Why do you want to work here?”

“Umm.. Well,  I’d like experience and new contacts and..”

“And money?” Louis eyes twinkled and Harry shut down, thinking he was being made fun of. “I’m not making fun of you Harry. I’m just teasing. I’m sorry.”

_Number 3: Do not whatever you do, cry._

Oh my God Harry wished this day would end. Now Louis was coming round to his side of the table, looking concerned.   
“What’s wrong Harry?” He sounded panicked. Harry wished his life could just end. Right now.

“Nothing. God, sorry I’m pathetic. I’ll just go. Sorry.”

“Why are you crying?”

“I’m not.”

“You are.” Louis sighed. “Harry?”

“Bad day. That’s all. I’ll get out of your hair.” He stood up and turned to leave, but not before knocking off a pencil holder.

_Number 4: Fall over when picking up the things you yourself knocked off the desk._

Harry went red and scrabbled to pull himself off the floor.

_Number 5: (Coming quick now, great) Do not brandish your arse in your interviewers face._

It wasn’t just a little close, his arse was almost on Louis face. Fuck. He shoved himself forward and went for the door.

“Harry! Our interview isn’t over. Stay.”

“I.. okay..” He resigned himself to his embarrassing fate and sat back down, not seeing the blush on Louis cheek.

“So Harry, how did you do at school?”

“Okay, well enough. I have good people skills. Although you wouldn’t think it today.” He laughed at himself and smiled when Louis laughed too.

“I’m going to ask you a serious of quick fire questions okay? Answer immediately.”

“I can do that.”

“How many GCSE’s?”

“7”

“How would you greet a customer?”   
“Hi I’m Harry.”

“Favourite of our products?”

“Cream doughnuts.”

“How hot do you think I am?”

“Unimaginably.”  Harry stumbled over his words to apologise as he realised what he’d done but Louis laughed.

“Sorry Harry I couldn’t resist. Sorry.” He was laughing. “I’ll carry on.”

“What can you bring to the job?”  
“Hard work.”

“What can you bring to me?”

“Happiness.” Harry again blushed but Louis carried on.

“How much do you want this job?”

“A lot.”

“Why are you better than anyone else?”

“I’m probably not.”

“Will you go out on a date with me?”

“Yes.” Harry said. “Wait. Umm… Sorry.”

_Number 6: Make your interviewer think you’re desperate._

“I mean..”

“Please say you mean yes cutie, because I’d really like that.” Louis grinned cheekily. “I’ll give you the job.”

“I’d go out with you even if you turned me down. You don’t need to give me the job. I know I’m useless.”   
“Actually Harry, I think you’re exactly what I need.”

“For the job?”   
“And for me gorgeous. Come on, let’s get out of here.”

_Number 7: do all of the above and you’re sure to get the job.. and the employer._


End file.
